


Mātāika

by kyber-erso (aoraki)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Digital Art, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoraki/pseuds/kyber-erso
Summary: Obi-Wan falls under Maul's blade rather than Qui-Gon.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Mātāika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuvEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvEwan/gifts).



************

**Author's Note:**

> For quiobi secret santa! Kind of a comic version of riri (wrath). I'm sorry for the angst! >:) Mātāika - first to fall in battle.  
> For the extremely talented LuvEwan! Seriously -- go check their stuff out.


End file.
